


stuck

by wordsfaiil



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Burn scars/Skin Grafts mention, Disabled Jake Dillinger, Dysphoria, Getting Together, Jake is soft and helpful, Jakey D !!!!, M/M, Rich gets stuck in his binder, Sexual Undertones, Trans Rich Goranski, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsfaiil/pseuds/wordsfaiil
Summary: "Did you wanna see my nipples in a boyfriend kinda way or something?" Rich asked genuinely.





	stuck

_knockknockknock_ pause- _knock._ Jakes coded knock rapped against Rich's bedroom door.

"Rich, are you gonna let me in oooooor?" There was a small squeak of the sound of Jake's new crutches as he idly moved from side to side to stop any pain. A small jangle of the spare keys Rich had given him a few months ago, before Halloween, could be heard. Damn, Rich hoped his dad had stayed asleep, because Jake must've made a racket as he climbed those stairs without aid and his dad had definitely drunk a few bottles last night.

Rich stood still in the middle of his bedroom and he'd never been more thankful that Jake never invaded his privacy.  
He was currently caught up in his binder trying to get it off before Jake would come over for their sleepover. (Yes, they still had sleepovers and no they weren't gay as shit ones like Michael and Jeremy's. Maybe. Kind of. Sometimes they cuddled, but whatever.) Anyway, the plan was now foiled, because Rich was stuck with his binder half hiked up his back, one arm stuck stretched upwards and the other trying to wiggle the binder up and over his neck. The front of it completely covered his face and Rich kept on accidentally licking the fabric. "One minute." His voice came out muffled and his constant lisp basically ruined the whole sentence.

"Rich, you sound like you're talking through a window... wait... you're not testing out your 'monkey skills' again are you?! I told you last time the branch would break, but you never listened-"

"Actually, Jakey D," Rich slowly inched closer to his bedroom door so Jake could hear him more clearly. He hesitantly shuffled so he wouldn't crash into anything, because he knew he had a whole bunch of stacked Xbox games somewhere on the floor. "I'm very much stuck in my binder and I haven't attempted climbing again since I got home, fuck you - I actually have some impulse control."

Jake snorted, "How did you get stuck? You never get stuck." There was a sound of keys falling to the floor outside his door and a mumbled _'ah shit.'_ They would stay there till Rich could be bothered to pick them up, because Jake would probably fall flat on his perfect face if he tried and Rich was super lazy.

"Haven't really worn one since I left the hospital and I didn't wear one for like, two whole months when I was there, so I have no shitting idea how to do this. Also, after the fire, they had to cut me out of my new one so this is old and probably too small." Rich tried to wriggle his elbow round and a strike of pain went up his arms to his shoulders "Holy mother of shit, my shoulders are cramping up. Ooooh boyo, I think I might need to be cut outta this thing too." Rich struggled and attempted some more to get it over his shoulders. It still wouldn't budge. He jumped up and down a bit to see if that might work. Nope.

Jake struggled to hold in some laughter , "C'mon, home slice, open up and I'll help you."

Rich stood still again and groaned, "Uuuuuuuuuh, bitch no."

"I've seen your chest so many times, it won't make a difference."

"Yeah, but like, only quick glances! This time you're gonna get a faceful of original Richard Goranski melted boob skin."

"I'd be honoured. Anyway, my legs are killing so if I can't come in I'm gonna just sit down on the floor till you rip yourself out of it like Superman. Also I went upstairs all on my own for once, just to see you." 

Rich knew he was being guilt tripped and damn, it had worked.  
"Fine, god, come in." Rich turned round so his back was to the door, his very patchy back which the surgeons really went to town on. The skin graft parts looked like pink coloured waffles. He heard the door open and the little clicks as Jake manoeuvred himself into the room and tried to fit himself round the furniture. The door closed gently and he started to laugh immediately. 

Rich huffed, "Fuck you, Jakey."

"You look so stupid." he giggled. Fucking _giggled._ He was so damn cute that Rich wanted to keel over and die.

Rich felt a wave of anxiety about his burn scars swoop over him, but he knew that's not what Jake had spoken about. They'd talked about it tons of times before. Jake had seen the majority of them too. "Fuck yoooooou again, Jakey D. Okay, so lets get down to business."

"Down to business, huh?" Rich could hear the smirk in his voice and he imagined that Jake would've done that leaning against the wall folded arms thing that Captain America liked to do. Except Jake had messed up legs and leaning made him look like an ironing board propped up on a tilt or a plank of wood. Jake was way hotter than Captain America though - and an Ironing board and a plank of wood. Leaning or not leaning. Anyway.

"Jake!" Rich growled and stomped his feet childishly. On one foot he had a red, dick printed sock and the other wore a plain black one, "I'm in pain here!"

Rich heard Jake as he shuffled slowly closer and then he propped his crutches and backpack against the wall near the door. There was a tumble of plastic sounds as his neat stack of games toppled over everywhere. "Fuck, sorry." Jake winced.

Rich shrugged, "You better not take long doing this, because you'll fuck up your legs. Also I want this off asap as possible." 

"Okay, how should we do this?"

"Hah! With you on your knees preferably." Rich winked and then realised he wasn't even facing Jake and his face was still covered by fabric.

"You know I can't kneel properly yet. My physical therapist said-"

"That totally went over your head Jesus fuck. I'd pat you on the head if I could see you."

"You can't even reach, shortass." Jake snorted and poked Rich on one of his bare shoulders. Rich had to suppress a shudder at the feeling of Jake's cold finger tip as it grazed over a lump of skin that hadn't healed smoothly. "Soooo, Richy Rich, I ask again, how should I do this?"

Rich bounced a little on his feet, "I've probably gotta face you and then you'll have to McFuckin' yank this shit off of me and thats about it."

"Cool. Lets get bumpin'"

Rich took a deep breath in and tried to wash away some anxiety. Because it was just Jake. His bestest buddy in the whole world who he kissed and felt up a little that one time at one of Chloe's parties (which they both didn't talk about and pretended it never happened.) Jake who was about to see his naked chest. Nipples and everything. Shit. "Okay, promise you won't take a big ol' look at these bad boys, because this will be kinda mortifying for me. Also uh, theres a few burn scars on my front too, I guess?"

"I Promise." There was a small beat of silence which left Rich on edge, "Oh, I'm doing the Scout's honour hand thing right now." Jake actually used to be a fucking Boy Scout, the cute lame ass loser. 

"Loser. 'Kay I'm turning round now, Boy Scout." Rich hesitantly spun round and he felt nausea roll in his gut, because the immediate need to cover his chest couldn't be quenched, because his arms were fucking stuck over his head. Jake stepped forward stiffly with a grunt of pain and grabbed ahold of Rich's binder right away and he felt less vulnerable since Jake had barely enough time to look at his chest. They were close enough too that Jake couldn't get a straight up view, but then Rich realised how close he was to him and he was half naked and _woooooah_ son, steady on, don't think about that right now. Save those thoughts for when Jakey D wouldn't be here. Over to the spank bank. 

"Tell me if I'm about to pull your head off, because as much as you look like a Ken doll, I think you'd rather your head stayed screwed on." Jake tugged gently on the taught fabric and Rich could slowly feel it loosen and pull over his shoulders. Sometimes he was amazed at how tough-nut, boisterous Jake Dillinger could be so gentle and soft. It made his heart flutter. God, he was so bisexual.

"I don't think it's actually ever been screwed on right, Jakey."

"Don't get all lugubrious on me, we've got a situation here and my legs hurt like a bitch."

"Just yank it off, honestly. I've been burnt alive, so you're not gonna seriously hurt me."

Jake wrenched at the binder harder and it popped over Rich's shoulders. He had begun to roll the back of it over his head and Rich could've moaned as the pain lessened. 

"Lugubrious, fucker." Jake huffed out a laugh.

"What does that even mean? -oh _WOWZA_ that hurt!" Rich winced as Jake pulled the whole thing over far to quick for his arms to bend back to where they should be and grazed over the parts of his arms that still felt pain. "Watch out for my gnarly scars man, I'm a sensitive kinda guy."

"You basically said it was okay!" Jake protested.

"Just get it off, fucking hell!" 

Jake pulled at it super hard and it slipped rapid fast over Rich's head and arms in one swoop. His hair was a huge mess with his faded and outgrown red streak spread out in odd strands and he blinked a few times because he could see again. He stared blearily up at Jake with a smile on his face, "HEWWO!"

"Oh my god." Jake rubbed his forehead, handed Rich his binder and grabbed ahold of his crutches. "Go put a shirt on, man."

"What? Had too much of my beautiful half-nakedness for one day?" Rich snatched up from his chair, the red graphic tank top draped over it that he was supposed to wear. He pulled it on hastily, despite the fact Jake now knew what he had going on under it.  
He turned around to find Jake blushing as he heaved himself to sit on Rich's bed, he picked in an unusually anxious way at the fabric of his shirt. His legs were bent at their usual funny angles and he didn't answer at all. What the fuck did that mean?

"Uh, thanks for getting that piece of shit off me. You're a lifesaver, man." He winced at his choice of words. Lifesaver. Yep, Jake definitely was one. He turned his binder inside out so it was the right way and flopped it onto his chair. 

He plonked himself down lengthways onto his bed, arms behind his head and his short legs stretched so he could poke Jake's thigh with his toes. "Whats up, Jakey D?"

Jake shrugged and ran a finger over the sole of Rich's foot, which caused the boy to squeal and tuck his feet up towards himself. "Just," he began, "you trusted me a shit ton just then."

Rich scoffed and reached behind him to fluff his pillows, "You're my best friend, duh. Best friends show each other their nipples right? It's a thing." 

Jake stared at his hands for a moment and hesitated, "So... do... boyfriends?" He glanced over at Rich who had shot upwards from his lazily stretched out position as if he'd been electrocuted. His eyes were comically wide and Jake spluttered, "And-and girlfriends! Or anyone really I-"

"Did you wanna see my nipples in a boyfriend kinda way or something?" Rich asked genuinely and moved closer to Jake. His arms and legs wobbled a little because, what the fuck?! Were his dreams coming true?! Could he potentially suck Jake's dick in a romantic way?!

Jake smiled meekly and seemed almost embarrassed, "I mean, yeah? If that's cool?"

Rich grinned and yanked his shirt upwards, bared his chest boldly and practically threw himself at Jake who caught him naturally and winced when his legs pulled the wrong way. 

"FUCK YEAH! BOYFRIEND NIPPLES!" Rich shouted in his ear and he let go of his shirt and poked at Jake's broad chest. "OH MY GOD." He bounced on the bed on his knees.

"Holy shit," Jake grabbed ahold of Rich's freckled face, who continued to bounce, his cheeks squished together "We're boyfriends with nipples, dude!"

"I'm gonna message the group chat!" Rich clambered off of Jake and the bed, then searched for his phone. "Mike and Jerry are gonna Bust A Nut!"

"Yo, Rich, maybe next time you get stuck in your binder, I'll be able to get on my knees."

Rich turned round and looked at Jake, awestruck, "Dear lord, you are amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> uwu what's this ??? who knos ??? i just wanted to test out Rich n Jake's dynamic and how to write them together, bc bOY i wanna provide everyone w/ richjake fics, but i need to get a feel for them first, especially Jake, like WHOMST IS HE ????!!!??  
> anyway when i got my first binder a few years ago i was like oooh man this is so easy to get on woah nice !!!!  
> and then i tried to get it off and panicked and kinda stayed in Rich's state and wriggled around like a worm for 84 yrs till i somehow managed to get it off on my own  
> it wasn't a fun time  
> coulda done with some help from Jakey D  
> Rich is a lucky boi
> 
> also i wanted to write some trans Rich bc i'm self-indulgent and like to Project onto my fav characters
> 
> follow me on tumblr if u wanna: w0rdsfail  
> \+ send me some richjake requests !!


End file.
